RWBY
at }} RWBY is an American anime-style web series and media franchise created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth. Plot Four high school-aged girls—Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, who attend Beacon Academy, where they learn to fight the Grimm, monsters that threaten their world using magical technology based on a mysterious substance called Dust. Characters Ships Het :Arkos — the ship between Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos :Black Sun — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong :Combat Boots — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black :Combat Goggles — the ship between Neptune Vasilias and Yang Xiao Long :Crimson Lotus — the ship between Ruby Rose and Lie Ren :Emercury '''— the ship between Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black :Fall Laughter — the ship between Cinder Fall and Tyrian Callows :Firerobber' — the ship between Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall :'Funky Beats' — the ship between Neon Katt and Flynt Coal :'Gelato' — the ship between Neo Politan and Roman Torchwick :'Hummingbird' - the ship between Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose :'Iceberg' — the ship between Weiss Schnee and Neptune Vasilias :'Ironwitch' — the ship between James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch :'Knightshade' - the ship between Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc :'Lancaster' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc :'Nora's Arc' - the ship between Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc :'Ozglyn — the ship between Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch :Phoenix' - the ship between Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen :'Poisonous Rose' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Mercury Black :'Red Bull' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Adam Taurus :'ReNora' — the ship between Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren :'Red Sea' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Neptune Vasilias :'Rose Garden' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine :'Rosewick' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Roman Torchwick :'Scarlet Rose' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Scarlet David :'Scatterbrain' - the ship between Bartholomew Oobleck and Summer Rose :'Schizophrenia - the ship between Tyrian Callows and Emerald Sustrai :Snowbird' — the ship between Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee :'Strawbana' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Sun Wukong :'Sunflower — the ship between Lie Ren and Yang Xiao Long :Tauradonna' — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus :'Toxic Petals' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Tyrian Callows :'White Knight' — the ship between Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee :'Wise Dragon' — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Sage Ayana :'Wild Rose' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Whitley Schnee Slash :'Alcohol Poisoning' - the ship between Qrow Branwen and Tyrian Callows :'Cloqwork — the ship between Qrow Branwen and Ozpin :Iron Lion' — the ship between Leonardo Lionheart and James Ironwood :'Martial Arcs' - the ship between Jaune Arc and Lie Ren :'Nuts and Volts '- the ship between Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows :'Rich Farmers '- the ship between Oscar Pine and Whitley Schnee :'Sea Monkeys' — the ship between Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilisas :'TaiQrow' - the ship between Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long Femslash :'Baked Alaska' — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Neo Politan :'Blood Magic' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Salem :'Blood Mint' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Emerald Sustrai :'Bumbleby' — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long :'Cheshire Cat' — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola :'Crosshares' — the ship between Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletina :'Electromagnetism' - the ship between Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie :'Emberald '- the ship between Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai :'Falling Petals' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall :'Freezerburn' — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee :'Gingersnaps '- the ship between Penny Polendina and Nora Valkyrie :'Greek Fire' — the ship between Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long :'Hot Chocolate — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Coco Adel :Ladybug' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna :'Milk & Cereal' — the ship between Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose :'Monochrome' — the ship between Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee :'Nuts and Dolts' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Penny Polendina :'Poptart' — the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Neon Katt :'Prismatic Ponytails '- the ship between Weiss Schnee and Ilia Amitola :'Rosebird' - the ship between Raven Branwen and Summer Rose :'Salamander' - the ship between Ilia Amitola and Yang Xiao Long :'Schneekos '- the ship between Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee :'Spicecream — the ship between Neo Politan and Cinder Fall :Strawberry Shortcake' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Neo Politan :'Sugar Rush' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie :'Target Practice' — the ship between Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos :'White Rose' — the ship between Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee Poly :'Blaked Alaska' — the ship between Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Neo Politan :'Freezerburned Ice Cream' — the ship between Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Neo Politan :'Juniper Berries' — the ship between Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren :'Pollination' — the ship between Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long :'Story Time' — the ship between Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana and Neptune Vasilias Fanon As with most Rooster Teeth productions, RWBY has a large following for a web series, with over 2 million hits for the first episode on YouTube alone. On September 24, 2012, a Facebook fan page was created in anticipation of the show, with its first posts appearing on November 7. The page has since gained over 335,000 likes. Also in November, the /r/RWBY subreddit launched, attracting more than 41,000 subscribers as of December 2016. Femslash ships make up the largest proportion the shipping fandom. However, there is still a sizable amount of het and platonic/gen works. Fans have adopted various pairing names, most often based on the characters' trademark colors. Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :RWBY tag on FanFiction.net